emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8440 (9th April 2019)
Plot Bear tries to make himself useful at the pub but ends up doing more harm than good so Chas offloads him onto Aaron for the day. Pete presents Rhona with her birthday present - unicorn slippers and a dressing gown. Rhona is far from thrilled as last year he bought her sexy underwear. At Woodbine Cottage, an on-edge Harriet is startled by the clanging of the letterbox so arms herself with a candle stick holder which alarms Dawn. A jumpy Harriet explains she thinks someone was in the house last night as she found the door wide open and a picture smashed. Priya is stressed ahead of Rishi and Manpreet's wedding reception as she wants everything to be perfect. Liv and Jacob call by the scrapyard on their lunch break where Liv tells Aaron that Robert owes her £10. After Aaron hands over the money, Bear tells Aaron he's just been had. David puts his foot in it with Rhona when he tells her Pete is going to go all out to try to get the spark back after this morning's fiasco. Dawn begs Jai for her job back. Jai agrees, but warns Dawn if she puts one foot out of line then she's gone. Jacob calls by Tug Ghyll and asks Maya why she's not answering his texts. Maya refuses to let Jacob inside as Jessie is coming over for a meeting. Rhona asks Pete why he told David that they've lost their spark. Pete protests he didn't then presents Rhona with her real present - some underwear. The gift goes down just as badly as the slippers and dressing gown earlier. Rhona loses her temper which leaves Pete questioning where her head is right now. He believes Rhona has back to work too soon but she protests she's ready and asks Pete not to be angry with her. Pete states he isn't angry, he's just worried. Pete informs Rhona that he's made plans for dinner and suggests they cancel but Rhona insists dinner would be lovely. Jessie informs Maya that she's worried about her. Maya claims he recent attitude change is down to negative feelings which were triggered by her divorce from Liam. A concerned Jessie asks Maya if she needs some time off work. Maya insists she doesn't and promises Jessie she won't let her down again. A frantic Kim pops into the vet's surgery and tells Rhona she needs her to look at her horse. Rhona tries to explain she's not on duty but Kim manages to persuade her to take a look at the horse. Jai reluctantly agrees to attend Rishi and Manpreet's wedding reception. Aaron is angered to discover Bear has scrapped washing machines he was going to sell. As Rhona walks into the Home Farm stables, she has to lean on a wall for support. Jai tells Rishi he wants him to be happy. Rishi assures Jai he is. After Rishi, Priya and Aiesha head up to Home Farm, Jai heads into the kitchen where he finds Manpreet using the laptop. Manpreet closes the laptop then goes upstairs to finish getting ready. A jumpy Harriet is frightened when she hears the church door being opened. She goes to investigate and is relieved to see it's Laurel. Her relief is short lived though when Laurel shows her someone has poured red paint over the pulpit. Pete waits at the shop olive bar for Rhona. Meanwhile at the Home Farm stables, Rhona finishes checking over Kim's horse. After Kim heads back inside, Rhona collapses to the ground in pain. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *The Woolpack - Car park and bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scrapyard *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Home Farm - Stables *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Vestry and nave Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes